Blow Me Away
by DisorderHaven
Summary: (Deidara x Reader) You've been betrayed twice, failed the most important mission of your life, been taken hostage, and now you're dying from an unfathomable poison coursing through your veins. Just when things can't seem to get any worse, an evil, far darker than the Akatsuki, begins to crawl its way across the Land of Fire... And you're in the middle of it all. Just peachy.
1. The Beginning: Art

**Disclaimer: If I owned Deidara I would be doing more… **_**productive**_**… things with him instead of writing silly stories. **

_Blow Me Away_

_Chapter 1: The Beginning: Art_

**Genin**

"What is _that_ supposed to be?"

You looked up. Two boys were bent over a clay figurine of… some kind of creature… and behind it sat a proud Deidara. He folded his arms and puffed out his chest.

"Art. Hm," he replied.

"What the heck? That's not art!"

A sigh escaped your lips. Shouta and Takumi were at it again – torturing poor Deidara. He always ended up the brunt of their jokes. Nothing he did was deemed right and it probably didn't help that he was such a crybaby. They picked on him for his clothes, hair ("Why don't you cut it? Or do you like to look like a girl?"), the way he talked, sat, wrote, drew – anything. Whatever he did he was shot down for, and because Takumi and Shouta were the most popular boys in class, the rest of the students joined right in.

"You wouldn't know what _true _art is!" Deidara shot back. "Your heads are a box of rocks! Hm."

"Wanna say that again, shorty?" Takumi growled, grabbing Deidara's collar.

"You heard me. Hm." Shouta reached out for the clay figure and twisted it around for a good look. After a moment he smirked and dropped it carelessly back onto the table where it bounced. Deidara's eyes lit up and he clutched at the hand holding his shirt. "Don't you dare touch my art, ugly!"

"What did you call me?!" Shouta yelled, and Takumi pulled his fist back.

"STOP IT!" All three boys turned to stare at you. Shoving away from the table, you drew yourself to your full height. "We're genin, try acting a little more mature."

It took a moment before Takumi relinquished his grip on Deidara. He shrugged and let his hands rest in the air, palms up, and a cocky smile overtook his features. "Whatever you say, [name]-chan."

"It doesn't matter anyways," Shouta said, sliding into the seat beside you. "He's not worth it."

Takumi sat on your other side, making you feel trapped. You pulled your shoulders in and squished your face back into your book. You hated when they did things that made you feel uncomfortable.

"But really," Takumi sighed. "I've never seen something so ugly be called 'art'."

"It can't be helped," Shouta replied. "Idiots are idiots and there is nothing you can do about it."

You looked up to see Takumi slouch in his chair, a look of faux sorrow on his face. "Yeah, I just wish there was something we could do for him…"

The two boys grinned roguishly at one another. They stood and walked over to Deidara – who was busy sulking – and scooped up the clay creature. Deidara jumped to his feet and began to grab at Takumi's hand. Unfortunately he was a whole head shorter, and only managed to make a fool of himself.

"Leave my art alone!" he cried, jumping up and down.

"Art?" Shouta teased. "Looks like a piece of mangled clay to me."

"You baldies wouldn't know anything about –"

Shouta yanked Deidara's hair. "Baldies? You can only say that 'cause you have a wig!"

Half the class was watching now and their laughter echoed across the room. Deidara's eyes welled up. You wanted to help, but you knew if you did it would only serve to make Deidara look weaker. You clenched your jaw.

"Oi, [name]-chan!" Your gaze slid to Takumi, who was still holding the clay figurine well out of Deidara's reach. "What do you think about this piece of crap?"

Shouta walked over to you and braced his hands on the table. "Yeah, you always take the idiot's side. You're cool; you don't need to stick up for him. I mean, c'mon, the thing looks like something my dog threw up!"

You played it suave and slowly closed your book with a look of indifference. "I think it's an excellent work of art."

Shouta, Takumi, Deidara, and the class stared at you with open mouths.

"Art is what you make it; if you think its art then its art. If you don't then that's your mind's eye. But that doesn't give you any right to tease the artist." You stood and tucked the book under your arm. "Whether or not your dull convictions agree with mine is beyond my concern. But I believe it is art and so does Deidara-kun. Therefore it is art.

You turned to stare right into Deidara's eyes as you spoke the last part. They were shining, but this time not with tears – gratitude. You closed your eyes and walked away without a backwards glance. You had just reached the door when a voice cried out. You turned to find Shouta sitting on Deidara, fists flying up and down repeatedly against the blonde's face.

"Che," Takumi snarled. "Corrupting [name]-chan… This is what you get!"

He brought his hand with the clay down to meet his other hand. He was going to destroy the figure. You could care less about that – Deidara's nose was bleeding all over and his face was covered in bruises. Before you had time to react, the clay figure gave a spark, and then a loud pop erupted in the air. A cloud of smoke hung around Takumi. Shouta rolled off Deidara and ran towards Takumi, but the cloud was thick and he backed up, gagging from the smell.

"Takumi!" He yelled. "Oi, are you okay?!"

When the smoke cleared a very shocked Takumi was left in its wake. His face was covered in black soot and his hair was standing on end. He appeared to be in perfect condition despite his obvious disbelief. The class was staring at him with gaping mouths. You looked down at Deidara whose eyes were wide and twinkling.

It took you a moment to realize that the clay had just _exploded_.

You didn't have time to dwell on this, however, because in about five seconds Takumi was going to come to, and he and Shouta would be after Deidara like ninja dogs on a scent trail. You grabbed Deidara's hand and heaved him to his feet, then high-tailed it out of the room.

Neither of you stopped running until you reached the southern end of the village where you collapsed beneath a tree, gasping for breath. It was early afternoon and you knew that class had already begun. The teacher would be notified of Deidara's trick, but this time you wouldn't be there to speak on his behalf. Now you were both in it together, and not a single person was going to help you.

You sighed and looked over at the blond. "Why do you have to be so troublesome?"

He pouted in reply. A breeze swept his bangs from his face and you titled your head. It was the first time you'd seen his other eye. Something about it made you feel warm, like you were the only person to see it. You reached out to him, but paused and dropped your hand, feeling silly.

You sat back and scratched your head. You tried to think of an excuse to save both of your rear-ends, but you knew it was futile. Mincemeat – that's what you were.

"We're so dead…"

"You didn't have to help me. Hm." Deidara muttered. "You're always doing stuff like that." You shrugged. "Why?"

"Because I like your art," you replied. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either; because in all honesty, you didn't know the answer. Whether it was pity or those striking blue eyes of his, it was best not to admit to anything.

You both fell silent.

"Say, [name]-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really like my art?"

"Of course."

You were silent again.

"Then… Did you see that bang?"

"What?"

You turned to find his face right beside yours. Startled, you scrambled backwards. His eyes were huge, twinkling, and his smile so big you were afraid his cheeks would crack.

"The bang! The explosion! Did you see the beauty? The art?" Deidara jumped to his feet and made a fist in the air. "_That _was true art! Such fleeting beauty that the eyes have barely enough time to catch the array of colors! Hm!"

He waggled his fingers excitedly, blond hair bouncing all over his head.

You gaped, sweat running down your face. "Hah?"

He whipped around to stare right into your eyes. "I MUST SEE IT AGAIN."

[A/N]: I got really sick of the lack of Deidara x reader stories so I decided to write one myself. It's kind of a little break from the original novel I've been working on. Ahem, yeah, so... If you want to give constructive criticism I am always open to it, but I'm honestly not even worried. This story is for fun and for those who are Deidara fans. Yosh. (/ovo)/\(ovo\) *five for the fangirls* The title is a bit punny too, right? See what I did there? Haha... punny...


	2. The Beginning: Tasty

**Disclaimer: Obviously Deidara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… and if he belonged to me I wouldn't share him with anyone. Hm.**

_Blow Me Away_

_Chapter 2: The Beginning:Tasty_

**Chunin**

"I heard that Deidara-kun was going to be promoted to a jonin," Yumi said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. You didn't reply. It was obvious that you, out of everyone, would know about Deidara being promoted. "I also heard that he was possibly going to be labeled an S-rank."

Now _that_ was news to you.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah," said Yumi, knowing she got you. "Didn't you hear? It's a really big deal right now. Apparently Deidara-kun has discovered a special jutsu that brings him to a level-S."

"He never said anything to me…"

"He never said anything to anyone," she replied, shrugging. "One of his team members caught him and reported it to the Tsuchikage. Even now there are only rumors as to what it could be. They're keeping it secret, and it seems Deidara-kun isn't interested in sharing either."

You stared up at the clouds as they passed over the warm, summer sun. "So he's already so far ahead of me, huh?"

"What?" Yumi tilted her head at you.

"I knew he was going to be strong one day," you said, reaching to put a hand over your head. "I could see it, even though no one else could. He wasn't going to be a big crybaby forever."

"Don't be so cynical," Yumi sighed. "You're strong too. And it's not like he's going anywhere; I may not know him half as well as you do, but it's obvious he loves the attention he's getting from all the Explosion Corps members. He's a real practical guy, see. Attention and acceptance is all he wants."

You frowned. "I thought so too, but… Why isn't he happy?"

"Huh?"

"Every time I see him he seems more and more unsettled," you murmured. "It's like… somehow… there is still _more_ that he wants."

"Well, he _is_ obsessed with art… Those kinds of guys are always weird; and selfish, really."

"I wish it was that." A few rays peeped between your fingers and into your eyes. You dropped your hand and started walking again. "I just feel like it's something more."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You hadn't seen Deidara in a week. He'd spent his time cooped up in the Explosion Corps' building working on, you presumed, his new jutsu so he could show it off to everyone. That was just the kind of guy he was. Always looking for attention; always seeking a way to enter or exit with a bang. That was him, and you'd learned to accept that a long time ago. But since his recent fame, you were the last thing on his list.

"Don't worry," you mumbled to yourself. "It's not like friends are important or anything."

Yumi – your team mate and friend – was the only person left to talk to. But she was on a mission, and you had been ordered to stay behind for reasons unclear. Training lost its luster, shopping was dull, sensei had long since departed with Yumi, and you couldn't even speak to Deidara. Shinobi or not you were still human. And you were lonely.

Your other team mate, Kakeru, remained in Iwakagure as well, but he was the last person on your list. You'd much rather spend a few days alone than deal with him. He was a tease and sought every means to drive you mad. He slacked, and on more than one occasion nearly jeopardized a mission due to his tendency to flirt with you. Why he was even a shinobi was beyond you, but sensei always stated that every shinobi had potential, no matter how small, and refused to kick him off the team.

It infuriated you.

You had just turned a corner, making your way home for some dinner, when you tripped over a rock. Blushing furiously, you looked around to see if anyone had witness your not-so-shinobi klutziness. No one – you sighed in relief.

"What beautiful art of stealth."

You whipped around, instinctively reaching for a kunai. You were on break – why would you carry kunai in your civilian attire?

A shadow stepped out from the alley a few yards away. Brown hair reflected off a street lamp, and the figure walked towards you with a familiar swagger in their step.

You sighed. "What do you want, Kakeru?"

"Just enjoying the show," he murmured, barely five feet away. "By chance, were you going to draw a kunai on me?"

"If I had one…"

He chuckled. "Ah, I see."

You regained your pace and turned your back on him. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear… "_Home" and "dinner" sounded like two very nice words over "Kakeru" and "flirting".

He caught up easily and fell in step beside you. "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat."

"No thanks."

"C'mon!" Kakeru pleaded. "I know the only reason you treat me the way you do is because Yumi-chan's around, and dating a team mate could make another jealous. And a jealous Yumi-chan could be scary for both of us."

"Your mind is obviously warped and twisted by your sheer stupidity," you deadpanned, turning a corner. "I am far from being interested in the likes of you."

"Geez, you'll baby that blond-haired freak but I'm not good enough?"

"He's not a freak and I don't baby anyone!" You huffed. "Stop following me!"

A hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you to a stop. You slowly brought your head back to give Kakeru the most seething look you could muster.

"Is there something you wanted?" you growled.

He was very silent as he returned your glare with a look of utter nonchalance – which only managed to tick you off further, not to mention he was _still holding onto you_.

Kakeru was a good foot taller than you. Although not strong, he towered over half the shinobi in the village and he found his height to be an excellent source of self-respect (or, in his case, a false sense of self-confidence). It might have made him a tad bit menacing, but you knew all too well that he lacked in a little word called "strength". Whereas you, the one who trained day after day, had the guts, jutsu, and humility of a real shinobi… not that anyone treated you like it, anyway.

So whether Kakeru, who was towering over you, was trying to scare you or give you a new view of his infuriating face, it wasn't working. You met his gaze head-on. But after a moment, you wavered. Something sparked in his eyes… Something that made you feel frightened.

You were a female, alone with a male on a dead street, at night, with no source of weapons or contact. He was taller, perhaps not stronger, but faster. Although your teammate, there was something very off about him. It made you nervous.

"W-what do you want?" you asked, trying to pull from his grip.

His hand tightened on your wrist until you were sure you would have bruises, but still he did not release you. He moved forward, causing you to stumble back and into a wall, and pressed himself up against you. Breath wafted over your face as he lowered his head so his lips were pressed against your ear. Whispers rushed across your eardrum, but the answer to your question came out grizzly and enticing.

"You."

Teeth sunk into your neck and you cried out in pain. Your fingers twisted into his hair as you tried to pull him off you. It wasn't a tantalizing nibble like in romance novels – he bit you! Warm, sticky liquid dribbled down your chest: Blood.

"That's –" you grunted, bringing your knee up and into him, "enough!"

His teeth tore from you skin and you slid past his doubled form, making a mad dash for the nearest street that lead back to the market place. You needed to get away. Something told you that fighting was futile – Kakeru was strong; stronger than he showed. You whipped down a side street, but Kakeru was already standing there. Your neck throbbed and you put a hand to it.

"So much for being a shinobi," he laughed. "No stealth, no speed… What _are _you good at besides looking so darn tasty?"

You gritted your teeth. "What's wrong with you?!"

Dust kicked up as you turned another way. You wanted somewhere – _anywhere _– but near him.

A body slammed into yours as you ran up a slick alleyway, pushing you to the ground. You felt Kakeru's weight as he braced himself atop you. You screamed, kicked, clawed, punched – why wasn't _anything _working?! You were a shinobi! A chunin! He pinned your arms down and brought his mouth to your shoulder. Warm air spread across it; then lips; then teeth… You squeezed your eyes shut.

The weight vanished.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HM?"

Terrified, you crawled to your knees. There was someone standing in front of you, fists to their sides clenched tightly together. They walked towards Kakeru – now on the other side of the alley – and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Deidara-kun," you whispered.

[A/N]: Wow, these backstory chapters are gonna get annoying, eh? Hehe. No, wait, I'm totally not laughing right now... ಠ_ಠ Ahem, so yeah. I felt a little awkward making Kakeru basically molest you, but...evils gotta get across somehow. It was probably pretty obvious Deidara was going to jump in and save you (dur), but I'm sure there are some of you who thought Kakeru was going to rape you... You dirty dogs. Alright, so reviews are beauteous things in the eye of a young writer, so inspire me; criticize me; FLAME ME. No, kidding. Flames aren't welcome. I suck at writing in second person and I don't need you guys to tell me that. I also was wondering if my story is giving you guys whiplash with the sudden scene changes and plot weirdness? Yeah, just curious. I tend to write weirdly like that.


	3. The Beginning: Extra Beef, Please

**Disclaimer: So… Kishimito-sensei owns Deidara… not me. **

_Blow Me Away_

_Chapter 3: The Beginning: Extra Beef, Please_

**Chunin**

Dirt flew into the air as Kakeru slid down the alley, Deidara running in tow. Kakeru hopped to his feet and made to grab something from his ankle only to have Deidara pick him up by his collar and slam his back against the wall. The blond stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a clay bird which he to stuff into Kakeru's face.

"If you _ever_ touch her again," he growled. "I will not hesitate to blow your head off. Hm."

You blinked. He was threatening Kakeru… with a clay bird. Perhaps what Yumi had said about artists was right – except he wasn't just weird, he was completely mental. All that time cooped up in the Explosion Corps with noxious gases was obviously getting to his head.

But the threat, however stupid and empty it was, must have got through to Kakeru, because as soon as Deidara released his grip the copper haired boy began to move hastily away. But the thing that struck you as odd was not the fact that he took Deidara's words seriously, it was the fact that he looked completely unruffled. He had not only been tossed down the alley but had been slammed against a wall, kneed in the stomach, and half-choked; yet not a hair on his head looked out of place, and his skin was porcelain fresh.

He walked casually to the end of the alley and then paused. He turned back to give you a chilling smile, eyes hooded, and then purred, "Too bad we couldn't have more fun, [name]-chan."

His aura was different. It wasn't the same cowardly Kakeru that you knew; this was an entirely different person. You shivered.

"Bastard!" Deidara yelled, rapidly making his way towards Kakeru.

But Kakeru didn't move an inch nor did he turn his eyes from you. He could tell that you were shocked… scared. Normal Kakeru wouldn't have attacked you, nor would he have acted or looked such a way. Just what was going on? It felt as if his chakra had spiked to an unearthly amount.

"Don't give me such a face," he murmured. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon. So let's play again, yeah?"

Deidara sprung at him, snarling with rage, but before his hands could wrap around Kakeru's neck, a smoke bomb went off. By the time the air cleared Kakeru was gone. Deidara stared at the empty space where Kakeru had stood, fists trembling at his side. You would have been surprised too if your neck wasn't in so much pain and your brain muddled like scrambled eggs.

A breeze blew down the alley, tangling your hair around your face, but you made no move to push it away. It felt like your body was paralyzed.

The ground crunched beneath Deidara's sandals as he made his way towards you. You refused to meet his gaze as you pulled your shirt over the bite mark. His hand reached out to push it away, but you moved from him. You were tired and your head was fuzzy. Understanding why Kakeru was suddenly so strong and why he had attacked you was too much in addition to your aching neck. To have Deidara poking at the bite mark and asking questions was the last thing on your list.

Half expecting him to blow a fuse at your coldness, you slouched down the walkway until you were on the lamp lit streets that lead to your apartment. You contemplated heading home; it wasn't a bad idea given everything that happened. Being tired, sore, and confused was starting to give you a headache. Besides, if you should meet Asahi in town… well, facing him would be hell in itself.

But Deidara – who had given up on seeing your wound and was, apparently, not upset at your actions– sidled up beside you until his arm brushed yours.

"Let's get some ramen. Hm."

A pregnant pause formed in the air around you.

"Sounds good." You finally murmured in response. Maybe a nice steaming bowl of miso ramen would clear your mind and ease the pain a bit.

* * *

Steam rolled around your face as you bent over your bowl. It looked especially appetizing today; Deidara had ordered you extra beef and the chef, an old friend, threw in a free hardboiled egg. But your stomach was still in knots from that smile Kakeru had given you, and the very sight of the noodles made you sick.

"_I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon. So let's play again, yeah?_"

What had he meant by that? The chopsticks snapped in half as you broke them apart. You stared at the fractured wood in your hands. Kakeru wasn't a friend nor was he someone you gave two craps about, but the fact that he had attacked you was enough to show you that the feeling went both ways and was quite mutual. It still didn't make sense that all the years you had spent together he had flirted with you, asked you out, and simply drove you to the ends of the earth with his "heartfelt confessions", and now suddenly he was biting your neck in empty alleyways and giving you terrifying threats of a future reunion. And there was no explanation for his abrupt spike in chakra and strength – large enough to bring him from a lower-class chunin to an S-rank – that he had displayed either.

You thumped your hand against your head in aggravation. Just what the heck was going on?

"Stop thinking about it and just eat. Hm."

You looked up at Deidara who was already on his second bowl of ramen. A noodle hung from his chin as he slurped from the bowl. Your musings had lasted a lot longer than you thought – your miso ramen had long since lost its warmth and your broken chopsticks were mushy splinters in your sweaty hands.

"I'm not hungry," you murmured, pushing the bowl away from you.

Deidara shoved it back at you. "I said eat. Now."

"And _I _said that I wasn't hungry."

"Then it sucks to be you because we're not leaving until that bowl is licked clean. Hm."

"Stop ordering me around like you're my mother!"

He stood up and grabbed your chin, yanking your face roughly up to his.

"I'll do as I please and you'll do as I say. Now eat the ramen." He murmured dangerously.

You stared at him for a moment, then slapped his hands away and pulled the bowl back to you with a grumpy expression.

"Jerk," you grumbled.

"And I revel in it. Hm."

* * *

It was half past ten by the time you left. Deidara hadn't been kidding when he said "lick the bowl clean". He had practically shoved your face into it and cheered you on as you begrudgingly cleaned any leftover ramen. A few other customers found it highly amusing, and the two of you walked out with laughs and applauds.

"You'll pay for that," you growled at Deidara, face still red with embarrassment.

"Correction: I _did _pay for that – all ¥3,456!" Deidara replied, pointing a finger in the air.

You snorted. "Well you were the one who ate two helpings _and _bought me extra beef."

"I was doing a good deed. Food always makes you feel better."

"Trust me, no bowl of ramen or any amount of dango will ease my anger at you this time around."

"Point proven," he smiled. "You're back to your old self."

You couldn't help but laugh and scratch your head. He was right – food did usually help. But this time it wasn't the ramen that lifted your mood, it was him. Deidara's positive attitude rubbed off on you, and his playful smile was always so catchy. He could start an argument that would result with the two of your completely forgetting what it had even been about in the first place, and in the end you would both be laughing.

The park was glowing from the moon when you walked towards a bench. It was a bright night – the sky was clear and full of winking stars, and the moon was full and silvery. You leaned back against the wood and stared up.

"Hey, Deidara…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think he did it?"

A long silence. You turned your head to find his eyes closed. He fell asleep. You nearly laughed at the irony – it was just like him to fall asleep when you actually wanted to talk.

"I wish I knew…" Deidara's voice cut into the quiet air, startling you.

"He might have been the biggest nuisance, but he was my teammate," you said, swinging your legs absentmindedly. "We were all working good together, too… And then he just throws it all down the toilet like we mean nothing to him!"

"It's hard to tell the reasons why a ninja goes rogue, but I'm sure he has them all the same." Deidara replied.

"But what was with the sudden change in chakra and power?"

"The only explanation I can think of is if he was hiding his true strength all this time…" he mused, stretching his legs out and crossing them. "But why?"

There were so many questions that needed so many answers, but there was nothing you could do. An exhausted sigh escaped your lips. You still had to tell Yumi and Asahi-sensei…

Deidara tucked his hand into his pocket and then opened his palm. A clay butterfly flew from it, plain and simple. It fluttered a couple of yards away before Deidara made a one-handed seal and the butterfly exploded into a series of crackling fireworks. Blue, pink and green soared through the air before falling to the ground in the form of dying sparks. You gaped at Deidara.

"That… that jutsu looks like the one from that time."

"Ah," he nodded, turning to give you a satisfied smirk. "Finally figured out how to do it."

"But how?!"

He placed two fingers over his lips and grinned until the sides of his mouth curved.

"A secret jutsu."

[A/N]: So this chapter had actually been prewritten, but I hated it so much I decided to rewrite it. Bad idea. 2 am and I've just finished… I hope it doesn't have a million errors from my sleep-hazy brain. The chapter title is a result of it too, just so you know. A little bit of Dei feelz cuz who doesn't like those? And I still have no idea where this plot is going… Ahaha…. *drools on keyboard* Reviews make Itachi smile.


	4. The Beginning: Fear and Hope

**Disclaimer: Does it really look like I own Deidara?**

_Blow Me Away_

_Chapter 4: The Beginning: Fear and Hope_

**Chunin**

Kakeru's disappearance lit Iwagakure's world.

It had been years since a ninja went rogue in the Hidden Stone Village, and the news was spreading like wildfire. What really happened was strictly between you, Asahi, and Deidara; even Yumi was out of the loop on this one. A lot of rumors floated around as to why, but nothing was ever confirmed.

After a week the hubbub began to die and your five minutes of fame drizzled down the sink. You were now known as the missing-nin team, and despite the hard feelings you and Yumi had towards Kakeru during your days as teammates, a melancholy air always fell around the two of you when someone brought him up. But you suspected that yours and Yumi's depressed feelings about him were two completely different things…

As for the bite mark, that knowledge rested heavily between you and Asahi. Originally you hadn't planned on telling him, but when the pain in your neck continued to throb and fevers woke you in your sleep, you decided it would be best to confide in him.

~*v*~

"_So… he bit you?" Asahi asked, thumb resting heavily under his lip as he stared at you. "And it still hurts with the addition of unnatural fevers?"_

_You cringed. "I know it sounds weird, but yes."_

"_Not at all," he replied, sitting up. __"It sounds extremely similar to Orochimaru's Curse Mark."_

"_Orochimaru's… Curse Mark…?"_

"_I've only heard rumors about it, but it sounds very similar to what you have…" Asahi stood and walked over to his small book shelf. He pulled out a notepad. "I had to go on a mission a few years back; villagers from neighboring areas had gone missing, and Onoki-sama sent me and a couple other jounin to investigate. We eventually came across some information about an S-rank missing-nin from Konoha, Orochimaru, who was kidnapping ninja from small villages and conducting freak experiments on them. One of these was called the Curse Mark."_

"_What exactly does it do?" you asked, leaning forward to take the notepad that Asahi had extended to you. _

"_It supposedly gives the victim heightened strength; that is, if they live through it." Asahi placed his hands behind his back and began to pace. "Orochimaru apparently bites the neck, penetrating the person's skin with his teeth, and this is where a Curse Mark will appear. If they are strong enough to withstand it, they will be able to draw power from it, but subsequently that power will lure them to Orochimaru. However, if their bodies cannot handle it, they will die."_

_You rubbed the back of your neck where an awkward prickling sensation began to form around the bite. "So… you're saying that I have one of these Curse Marks?"_

"_In a fortunate sense, that doesn't seem to be the case," Asahi replied. "From what I can see, your mark and the Curse Mark are two completely different things. Albeit similar, I am supposing, in ways. However, on the downside, I'm at a loss as to what it could be."_

_You dropped your hand and lowered the notebook to the couch. Wind howled at the creaky windows of Asahi's apartment, and a small draft brushed against your skin. It felt like a million needles were prickling you all over; you were cold and clammy at the loss of what Kakeru had done to you. It was truly terrifying that even Asahi didn't know what could – or should – be done about the mark on your neck. You lowered you head and tried to ignore the ball of ice in your stomach._

"_Then…" you murmured, staring blankly at the floor by his feet. "What should I do?"_

_A heavy hand fell on your shoulder, and you looked up in surprise at Asahi's reassuring smile. "Don't jump to conclusions. We don't know what it is, but while this can be bad, it can be good, too. Not knowing means we can still hope for the best." You couldn't help but smile in return. "So, let's both try our best to solve this issue, ne?"_

"_Un!" _

~*v*~

The door to the hospital felt heavy and cold in your hands.

The medical-nin had made no discoveries.

It was your fourth visit to the hospital and nothing had changed: Your condition was stable, the mark was healing like any normal wound, and you were still having fevers. Nothing more, nothing less. Asahi knew you only confided in him because you trusted he wouldn't pester you over it – and he didn't. He asked very little on the progress of the mark and instead trained with you and Yumi as if you never had a physical ailment.

He had, however, tried to convince you into telling Yumi. If all attempts to heal you failed, and if you should die, Yumi deserved to know why. But you just weren't ready to tell her. She would coddle you and force you stay in bed, her worried face would be a constant reminder that you were only half-living; a dangerous poison was coursing through your veins. If you learned nothing of this mark, if there was no way to heal you… You would die. Being around people who looked at you like that… The only reflection you would see of yourself in their eyes would be a corpse. It was difficult battling something so terrifying even with Asahi's steady reassurance; you didn't need someone who looked at you as if you were already dead.

Because you already looked at yourself that way.

It didn't matter how cheerful you acted around everyone, or how brave you played before Asahi, inside you already felt dead. Something told you that whatever the mark was doing to your body, it was very, very bad. And all the optimism in the world wasn't going to save you.

You paused in your walking to help an older lady pick up spilled groceries. You bent down and gave her a handful of leeks that had rolled away. Kids scattered around you, laughing and calling to each other, their little forms bouncing as they ran pretending to be ninja. You smiled at the nostalgia. Once upon a time you and Deidara had played similar games; one was the bad guy and one was the good guy. For some reason Deidara always ended up playing the bad ninja, and in the end you always won. If only life was like those games... If only playing ninja was as innocent as it had been then… without the fear for you, and your friends', lives.

But life just wasn't fair like that.

"Those days seem so far gone, don't they?" The lady said, her crackly voice gentle and faraway is if she, too, was stuck in a world long since passed.

"Too far," you replied.

"But you're still young with many years ahead of you," she said, turning to look at you. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't look as if she is carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders."

"I am carrying one much heavier than you could ever imagine," you murmured, refusing to meet her gaze.

She merely smiled. "Life is cruel, but in its own nature is very beautiful. It gives misfortunes to those who deserve gifts, and gives gifts to the undeserving. We may never truly understand why that is, but to take what we are given with a fire in our souls and strength in our hearts will only make us stronger, and when the end of our short life comes we can look back and know that we tried our very best. To die without regrets is my wish, despite the knowledge that I have many. I try to correct my own mistakes by stopping others from making the same. It will not cover up my past, but at least I will know when I take my final breath that my small wisdom has been passed on. Perhaps it may even help someone. Don't hide from the world because it hurts – bear the pain with all your strength and_ never_ _give up_."

"But what is there to fight for when you have no hope?"

"Hope?" The old woman laughed. "My dear, there is _always _hope. Even in the grimmest of situations, hope exists. Never let it escape."

She continued to walk, leaving you behind to stare at her crooked back – a back that carried many heavy burdens in her lifetime.

Yet she refused to give up.

Sun spread over your face as you turned to look up at the sky.

"_My dear, there is _always _hope._"

Such few words, yet how powerful they were.

There is _always_ hope.

~*v*~

Town was full to its bursting point.

Despite the earlier hour, heaps upon heaps of people crowded the thin streets and made walking a suddenly unbearable task. You elbowed your way through crowd after crowd trying to reach the grocery store when something caught your eye.

To the far left, sitting on top of a building, was a ninja.

You narrowed your eyes in confusion. Usually ninja who were on duty didn't hang around on rooftops, and yet there he stood, full attire, scanning the masses of people. When his face turned your way you gasped. An ANBU.

Spinning around, your eyes bounced from building to building until you counted six other ANBU, their painted masks glinting in the morning sun.

Your heart was thumping loudly in your chest. ANBU didn't just sit around town to people-watch unless they had specific orders to look for someone. The question was: who?

The first ANBU that you had spotted was still watching you. He lifted his hand and the five others dispersed. He jumped down until he was standing in a corner only a few feet away, his mask never leaving your face.

You couldn't shove through the crowd fast enough. Whatever the ANBU was looking for, he needed to speak with you first.

"What's going on?" you asked, trying not gasp for breath with the effort it took to reach him.

"I was given orders to ask you for the whereabouts of a man," he replied, his posture erect and mask stiff against his face.

"'A man'…?"

"We have orders to arrest him and all those who assist him."

"What are you talking about?" you demanded. "What's going on?"

"Tell me where Deidara is."

~*v*~

[A/N]: Aw, what a lovely cliffhanger.

Reviews will make Kakashi take off his mask.


	5. The Beginning: Rogue

**Disclaimer: I wish… **

[A/N]: [f/l/n] = first letter of your name (VERY abbreviated…)

_Previously…_

"_What's going on?" you asked, trying not gasp for breath with the effort it took to reach him.  
"I was given orders to ask you for the whereabouts of a man," he replied, his posture erect and mask stiff against his face.  
"'A man'…?"  
"We have orders to arrest him and all those who assist him."  
"What are you talking about?" you demanded. "What's going on?"  
"Tell me where Deidara is."_

_Blow Me Away_

_Chapter 5: The Beginning: Rogue_

**Chunin**

You froze. "What…?"

"Tell me where Deidara is."

You blinked dumbly. "W-what does this have to do with Deidara-kun?"

Someone bumped into you and mumbled an apology, but you barely noticed. The ANBU slid his foot back into the shadow of his corner, and you watched as his hand slowly lifted to his belt. You tensed.

"I am not obliged to answer your questions," he replied, voice monotone. "Now tell me where–"

"I heard you the first time!" You cut him off. "I just don't understand what any of this has to do with Deidara-kun!"

The ANBU's lifted hand drew a kunai and he crouched into an attack position. You instinctively reached for your own before realizing you didn't have one – civilian clothing was going to get you killed one day.

"If you refuse to answer then I am under the impression you are lying and will take you to Tsuchikage-sama for questioning. But if you do not cooperate and choose to fight then I will be led to believe you are working with the enemy, and I will have to kill you."

"W-wait a minute!" You scrambled backwards, waving your hands in surrender. "I really have no idea what's going on here! Just an explanation would be wonderful, no need for killing or arresting!"

"An explanation is superfluous; my mission was to extract the whereabouts of Deidara from you and then find him."

The ANBU lunged at you, free hand ready to grab. Your brain urged you to move back but your frozen muscles were obstinate, and you merely watched in fear as the ANBU's hand moved closer to you.

"[name]-chan!"

"[name]!"

A shuriken landed in the little space between you and the hand, and the ANBU retracted his arm and jumped backwards. Yumi landed beside you, kunai drawn and ready. Asahi landed where the shuriken was stuck in the ground.

"Sensei! Yumi-chan!" you exclaimed.

The ANBU lowered his knife and looked between the two, clearly confused.

"I have orders to arrest her if she will not answer," he stated.

Asahi pulled the shuriken from the dirt and placed it back in his belt. He waved for Yumi to do the same. "I understand, but please allow us to handle this."

"I have been given specific orders."

"I am her teacher and this is her teammate," Asahi motioned to himself and Yumi. "Onoki-sama has given us permission to speak with her. We will get the information without using force."

Yumi walked closer to you and took your hand in hers. You shot her a confused look before turning to watch the ANBU – who had reluctantly complied with Asahi – jump back onto the roofs of buildings and make his way south. Asahi placed his hands on his hips, drawing in a long, deep breath. He spun around to face you.

"We have very little time to talk, so I will have to be blunt," he said, a dark expression clouding his usually cheerful features. "[name]… Deidara has blown up the entire Explosion Corps."

You stared.

Yumi's hand tightened around yours. "W-we thought it might have been a mistake, but…" she hung her head, chestnut hair covering her eyes. "The truth is inevitable. We saw everything."

"They are still collecting the corpses of those who were killed," Asahi continued grimly. "It was a slaughter house. Among the bodies are those of his teammates."

"But that can't be!" You yelled, somehow finding your voice, and tore your hand from Yumi's. "I know Deidara-kun, and he may be a selfish, arrogant idiot, but he cares for his team and would never do anything to harm them! He'd give his life for them!"

Asahi's eyes fell, unable to look at you directly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clay spider, easily recognizable as Deidara's work. He held it out to you. "Is this his?"

With a shaking hand you grasped the insect and placed it on your palm. Its legs were all wrong and crooked, like it was supposed to explode but only managed half the task. It was definitely his. Your eyes said it all as you looked up at Asahi. He returned his gaze to the floor.

"There were a ton of those scattered everywhere, like he was in too much of a rush to mold his clay properly. But the ones that did manage to go off destroyed everything." He took it and placed it back in his pocket. "But that's another thing… The new jutsu of his, the one that helped bump him up to an S-rank, it's a Forbidden Jutsu. And according to his family it was stolen."

Your eyes widened. Deidara's words from the night he had saved you echoed in your mind with a cold tenacity.

"_A secret jutsu." _

"It… can't be…" you murmured.

"Tsuchikage-sama told us everything," Yumi cut in, her voice gentle and quiet. "It was absolutely forbidden of Deidara-kun's family to pass the jutsu on; not even his father knows how to use it. His grandfather was the very last person in his family to wield it… Until now..."

Asahi dropped a heavy hand onto your shoulder. You tilted your head just enough to catch his eye.

You knew what he was going to say next.

"[name]…"

"I don't know," you mumbled.

He sighed. "You're the only person who was ever close to Deidara; you must have an idea as to where he could be."

"I just said 'I don't know'."

"[name]," Yumi said, moving to stand in front of you. "I know Deidara-kun is a very special person to you – I can see that! But what he's done… killing people, stealing a Forbidden Jutsu… He's made himself an enemy of Iwagakure, and if you lie for him even Asahi-sensei won't be able to help you. You will be marked as a traitor and executed."

A breeze tossed hair into your eyes, obscuring your vision of the dusty town road. People were still milling about loudly, their faces carefree and relaxed. You clenched your fists. These were moments that made you despise being a ninja. Why did you have to choose Deidara's – and your own – fate?

"[name], if he goes rogue he could be a serious threat to the village!" Yumi continued. "Not to mention the damage he would cause to the Land of Fire if he joined up with a powerful organization like the Akat –"

"_I don't know_."

Your teeth were ground so hard together you were afraid they might break. It took every ounce of courage you had to speak those three words; three, simple words that could result in your demise. You would be taken to the Intel Division where they would torture you and search your brain for information, and all because you were too attached to some moron to turn him in even when he made it clear that human lives meant nothing to him. You wanted to cry.

Asahi shifted. You knew he was going to take you to the Tsuchikage for interrogation. In all honesty, you weren't lying – you really didn't know where he was. The thing that automatically, however, made you a traitor was the fact that you had an _idea_. An idea that you didn't have plans on telling. And both Asahi and Yumi knew that.

"Let's go, Yumi," Asahi said, turning around. "She doesn't know. There is nothing else we can do here."

With one last glance at you, Asahi and Yumi departed, leaving you alone and confused in the streets. You watched them vanish behind a building. They knew you were lying; they knew you were saving Deidara's skin. But yet they left you, a traitor to your village and an accomplice to the enemy, as if you had done nothing wrong.

You dug your nails into your palms. They put themselves in danger to protect you. To protect the girl who was protecting the enemy.

To protect Deidara.

You began to run. There was only one place that he could possibly be if he was still in the village.

~*v*~

It had been far too many years since you and Deidara had rendezvoused to your designated fort. Gray, weathered wood was just as old and rickety as you remembered; even the slightest breeze caused it to crack and sway dangerously over the gorge below. It was a wonder it was still in one piece, and even more so that you had the guts as a child to actually _sit _in it.

An old rope ladder was dangling precariously from the entrance. It was new, fresh rope, which was a sign that someone had been there very recently. And the only people who knew the fort's whereabouts were you and Deidara. It had been a long time since you crawled inside, and this wasn't the reunion been hoping for.

Your heart thumped in your chest. You had no idea what you would say to Deidara – or why you had come in the first place – when you saw him. It hadn't occurred to you when you were running that seeing him meant you needed to speak with him, and he wasn't a friend to eat ramen with anymore – he was an enemy. There would be no more talk of training or dango. You were treading on dangerous ground, and it was only thanks to Yumi and Asahi that you weren't being arrested for holding back information. It would be stupid to except your last visit with him with to be friendly and heartwarming. He was a murderer and a traitor. You were fraternizing with the enemy and you didn't even know what to say.

Grabbing the wooden bars, you began to pull yourself up until your fingers grasped splintered planks. The wood groaned beneath your weight as you heaved yourself up and onto the deck. You peered inside. It was the same as it had always been: dried clay scattered the floor from Deidara's failed attempts at sculpting; motivational posters you had gotten from the Ninja Academy when you were little were tacked on the walls; some kunai and shuriken were stuck in odd areas that were painted like targets; dust was an inch deep.

But there was no Deidara.

You squeezed your eyes shut. If Deidara wasn't here then he wasn't in the village. And if he wasn't in the village then he was already a missing-nin, and the ANBU would be hunting him from now on.

You would never see him again.

Your chest began to throb, and an empty feeling where Deidara's friendship used to reside appeared. It was an undeniable reality that he was gone.

The wall complained against your newly added weight as you leant back against it. You dropped your head in fatigue. Your neck was aching and your shoulders felt heavier than before.

"_A beautiful woman like you shouldn't look as if she is carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders."_

You let out a bitter laugh. The old lady hardly touched the tip of the iceberg. A heavy burden or the whole world?

Clay scattered as you let your foot slide out until it was stretched to other side of the cramped fort. Your toe hit something, and you cracked open an eye. It was big, white, and in the shape of a very strange creature. You couldn't tell if it was a bird or something else, but it was unmistakably Deidara's sculpture. What confused you, however, was the fact that when you and Deidara came to the fort together his sculptures looked different. They were less defined, more messy, and obviously the work of a child. But this looked like his more recent artwork.

You twisted it from side to side, confused. Flipping it upside down something caught your eye. Etched into the bottom was the letter "[f/l/n]". Under the letter was a short, simple message: Goodbye.

All at once your eyes became moist with realization.

Deidara had left the sculpture for you.

[A/N]: So originally this story was supposed to be comical, but as you can see my dramatic, angsty side took over and… Yeah. I am only hoping humor will find its way to this soap opera mess before it's too late.

And very sorry for the late update! I got stuck on this chapter. Go figure, I write a good cliffhanger then can't write the next chapter. I think I rewrote this at least 3 times… And I'm still extremely unsatisfied with it. The irony. Ugh I am so tired so here is this yucky chapter I suck

Reviews will make Sasori smile!


	6. The Mission

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Kishimoto owns Deidara, wish I could too. **

_Blow Me Away_

_Chapter 6: The Mission_

**Jounin **

"A secret mission?" you asked, taking the scroll Asahi had extended to you. You unraveled it and read the contents, eyes narrowing. "What's the meaning of this?"

He folded his arms. "Just as it says; we have to transport a highly dangerous weapon to the Hidden Leaf without alerting the Akatsuki."

"A weapon?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"Classified."

"What's it do?"

"Classified."

"Who knows about it?"

"Classified."

"Do you know about it?"

"Classified."

You sighed. "Okay then… Why do we need to take it to the Hidden Leaf?"

"Both for safety purposes and alliance," Asahi replied. "Safety both because we are aware of a spy, and because the Hidden Leaf has promised the weapon's utmost protection. And alliance because we have a peace treaty with the Hidden Leaf that should continue to be strengthened."

"Hmm," you murmur, closing the scroll. "So why was I chosen? You haven't let me go on a mission for two weeks."

Asahi took the scroll back and placed it in his pocket. He avoided your eyes as he reached into the other and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it to you.

The writing was small and hastily written, but you managed to pick out the kanji and the scribbled kana.

"_Definitely killing her. No cure. Sent samples to Hidden Leaf. No reply yet."_

You closed your eyes. "I see."

You handed it back to him and pulled out your kunai to return to the exercises you had been doing. Asahi's gaze was boring into your back, making your throw off course. The knife landed a centimeter off its mark. You took out another.

"You understand," he began, "why I wouldn't let you partake in missions, don't you?"

You grunted in response, throwing the kunai harder than before.

"It's because you're dying and there is nothing we can do."

The next throw sank to its handled into the tree. "I know."

"Sending you on a mission could be suicide," he continued. "You could easily have a coughing fit, and without the medicine Dr. Hanji gave you there is nothing to stop it."

You threw again, forcing chakra into the kunai and watching as it cleared straight through the tree, the one behind it, and half into a third.

"If that were to happen it would not only jeopardize your life but also your teams' and the mission."

You went to pull the kunai out. "Yep, I know."

He walked up beside you, snatching one kunai before you could. "And yet you're still upset with me, despite the fact I'm trying to help you."

"What makes you think I'm upset with you?" you asked innocently.

"You won't speak with me, you refuse to train with me, and you haven't told me a single thing about the mark," he said, scowling. "And if that's not evidence enough then maybe you want to explain the fact that you _personally _asked Onoki-sama if you could be relieved from my team?"

You paused trying to rip the second knife from the tree. The sting in his voice made you wince, and you lowered your hand. Asahi reached for it instead and yanked it out of the bark. He handed you the kunai and you stuck it back in your bag. You scratched the back of your neck.

"Hurting you wasn't my intention," you said, turning to look him in the eye. "But you were holding me back and locking me in an invisible casket. I know I'm dying – all the more reason for me to go on missions! I want to be useful before I die. I don't want to be known as the useless shinobi who was only a burden to her team. I don't want all the training I've done to never be used or to waste away in a hospital bed waiting for the day my heart stops beating."

"And that's why I sent you on this mission."

You blinked. "Huh?"

Asahi put a hand in his hair and sighed, face scrambled in thought. "I spoke to Onoki-sama about your bite, hoping he would know something, but that cranky old geezer was no use. But he said that it would be best to keep you from going on missions. At first I thought he was right; then it occurred to me that it would only serve to make you miserable. So I managed to talk him into allowing you to join this mission…"

You were genuinely surprised. Asahi looked so conflicted, as if he wasn't sure he was making the right decision in letting you go. But after a moment of serious contemplation he looked at you with a very solemn expression.

"I trust you and your judgment of yourself. If you feel that you will do fine on this mission, then go. But if you feel even the least bit worried over your current health, then I beg you stay in Iwagakure." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm your teacher and it's my job to watch over you. If anything should happen to you because of me… I'd never forgive myself."

"Thank you, sensei," you said, smiling. "I know I can do it. I won't let you or anyone else down."

His lips tugged up into a smile. "Be ready by first light. You will be with the scouting team, so make sure to bring proper equipment."

"Hai!"

[A/N:] Short chapter with no Deidara… OTL

Reviews will get Tobi dango.


	7. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: Heh, if I owned Deidara what would I do...? ~`v`~**

"Kunai, shuriken, wire, paper bombs, smoke bombs, sleeping gas…" you ticked off your list with your fingers, eyeing the small bags that held everything as you did. "That's everything."

You attached them to your belt, looping them tightly, and then tied your headband around your head.

It was nearly light out. You would have to meet up with the rest of the mission's team and set out with the scouts. There was no time to waste and you were chockfull of energy. You had finally gained a good night's rest. No fevers plagued your dreams or woke you with cold sweat; no coughs disturbed you; no achy bones throbbed until you woke. You would be in excellent health for the day.

The thought made you smile. Asahi had held you back for so long, but now you would show how much you benefited from your hard training.

You opened the door. It was foggy out, the sky dusted with orange and pink as dawn began to break. The tip of the sun broke over the rocky terrain, spraying the land with light. You jumped down the stairs and ran for main gate. You would be late if you lingered any longer.

It looked like a perfect day for a mission.

Or so you thought.

The mission started almost immediately after your arrival.

Asahi was with the group specifically assigned to protect the weapon, and you were placed with the scouting team. He gave you a thumbs-up which you heartily returned, feeling, for the first time in weeks, elated. You had been subject to training for far too long, and you were itching to try out your new jutsu. And thanks to your goodnight's sleep, you had energy to spare. The mark on your neck was nothing but a bad dream now, and fear of your health seemed a million miles away.

You were teamed up with familiar friends: Takumi, Hina, and Masato. Takumi had honed his sensory Kekkei Genkkai and was put as captain of your team. It was nice to see his soft smile after years of avoiding him for Deidara's sake. He had grown a handsome face and seemed far more respectable than he had back at the Ninja Academy; he listened with rapt attention to his orders and turned to the three of you with a serious expression.

"We'll be east of the main group; there are others north, west, south, and directly surrounding the group protecting the weapon. If we sense anything out of the ordinary Masato will summon a ninken" – Masato nodded – "to notify the other scouts and defense team, and Hina and [name] will be on high alert for the enemy. [name], you are good with long distant attacks, right?" You nodded. "Good. Hina is best with close-range as she surpasses in taijutsu. We balance each other out."

"We're not nearly strong enough to take down an Akatsuki member though," you pointed out, not understanding the plan.

Takumi nodded. "You're right, we're not. But our job is to protect the weapon at all costs, even if we have to die buying them a little time."

Hina gave you a solemn look. It was clear who the losing team would be, but you would have to try your best. The weapon meant a great deal not only to Iwagakure's future but to the Land of Fire's as well. Your deaths would not be in vain.

Masato bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A black ninken appeared and looked at Masato expectantly.

"Tomi, I want you to follow us and keep an open nose for enemy chakra. If we come across anything suspicious I want you to notify the others right away." Masato ordered.

The ninken dropped his head once. "Hai!"

You, Hina, Masato, and Tomi looked at Takumi expectantly. He surveyed the four of you before turning to look at the mission leader. The leader nodded in understanding and asked if the other teams were ready. He turned back to Takumi.

"Whenever you're ready."

Takumi raised his hand. You crouched into a leaping position, ready on his mark. He dropped his hand and the five of you dispersed into the rocky terrain.

Everyone was on high alert.

The Akatsuki were extremely powerful enemies, and the chance of you defeating even a single member was a slim chance to none. The only thing your team could do was hope they noticed them before it was too late.

You ran until you were standing beside Takumi. "What are the odds of us getting attacked by an Akatsuki member?"

His eyes moved to your face momentarily before continuing their constant scan of the landscape. "Very odd, but don't let your guard down. They could have easily found out about this mission."

"That's what I'm afraid of," you mumbled.

He gave you a soft smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to any of you."

He had truly grown into a great captain.

Your feet slapped against stone as you fell back beside Hina. She shot you a glance.

"What he really means is that we will probably encounter one, won't we?" she asked.

You shook your head. "No – I bet we'll encounter more. The whole organization is after this thing; if they want it bad enough they'll definitely try and take it." Hina looked more uneasy than before. You smiled confidently and said, "But don't worry, we have Takumi. He'll make sure nothing happens to us."

Hina swallowed and turned to gaze around her. You followed her line of vision and watched as the scenery went from rock walls and dirt to trees and greenery. You were in the Land of Fire. But you still had another few hours of travel until you reached Konoha, so even the sight of wild flowers and twittering birds failed to ease your angst.

Takumi ordered the team to move up into the trees – they provided with better coverage – and one by one you made your way up a tree until you were moving swiftly again, but this time jumping from branch to branch.

The air was cool and fresh outside of Iwagakure. You tired of the same old scenery and the lack of vegetation; the Land of Fire was a nice break. Everyone else seemed to agree as sunlight trickled through the overgrowth and bounced off your Iwagakure protractors. You smiled despite yourself.

Just as you were about to say something positive about the breeze, Takumi came to a stop and lifted a hand. Everyone dropped beside him, Hina and you crouching into an attack position. Tomi was prepared to run.

"I thought I felt an odd chakra…" he murmured, squinting further into the trees. After a moment he relaxed. "Sorry, I picked up the chakra of another scouting team's member. Let's move before we fall behind!"

Hina sighed in relief and the journey began again. This time you felt less and less at ease, like something was going to happen…

A kunai flew past your head into a tree; it exploded, tossing the five of you yards away from your original position. You saw a blur through the smoke and realized it was Tomi leaving to notify the others. You pulled yourself to your feet and grabbed a kunai. Takumi was beside you as well as Masato and Hina.

"How did I not notice them?!" demanded a flustered Takumi. "There was no sign of chakra anywhere!"

You narrowed your eyes as another three kunai shot from the shadows of a distant tree, scarcely missing Hina. You gritted your teeth as realization hit you.

"That chakra your felt earlier _was_ another scouting member's, but you first felt the Akatsuki's before he masked it with another," you explained, pulling out a handful of shuriken and tossing them.

"What are you saying?!" yelled Masato.

"She's saying," Takumi growled, "that they already got the other scouting teams."

"W-why didn't anyone notify us?!" Hina cried, twisting to toss shuriken at the shadow as well. "Those were orders!"

You slid your foot forward and threw more shuriken, but this time making a seal as they flew. The stars multiplied and soared with deadly precision at the tree.

"Because they never got a chance too."

"Sasori no Danna, you were right, they have a pretty strong sensory type!" Someone said, laughing.

Whoever had been in the shadows was gone now, and Takumi was looking in the sky. You heard Masato make an annoyed sound, and Hina shrunk a little behind you. She was a close-rang fighter and the Akatsuki was in the sky, she had no chance of helping unless they came in for a hand-to-hand combat. However, long-distance was your specialty, and you felt comfortable with that thought. But unease was growing in your stomach tenfold the longer you stood. Something was wrong, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

"Don't you find it odd," murmured Takumi, "That they would attack all the scouts and not the middle defense? They could have easily skirted past without us knowing until it was too late. In fact, they could have taken the weapon!"

You furrowed your brow. "So they have another objective…"

Something fell from the sky like rain.

"Crap –!" Takumi yelled, turning to push his team out of the way.

But you held your ground and placed two pinching fingers in front of your lips. "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A stream of fire came from your mouth and hurtled towards the falling items. You heard Masato cheer for you as the objects blew away. But you didn't have time to be happy, because without warning the items began to pop and explode rapidly until a steady eruption blew you to the ground.

You grunted as your back smacked into a tree. The objects had been bombs and your fire style had lit them, causing them to explode. You hadn't helped your team at all – you made it worse! You struggled to stand. If you had been knocked back like that then what of your team?

But in seconds an arm was around your waist, lifting you up. You turned your head and blinked the black spots from your eyes. It was Takumi. He was staring at you worriedly, warm breath dancing across your cheek as he spoke.

"Are you okay? Oi! Answer me!" His voice cut through your foggy hearing and you nodded, pushing away from him to stand on your own. He sighed, looking relieved. "You got the brunt of it, but luckily you're not hurt."

"Is everyone okay?" you asked, rubbing your eyes,

"We're fine!" Hina said, landing beside you with Masato.

You turned to look back at the sky. It was hard to see anything through the thicket of branches, and you cursed. If he was dropping bombs than your fire style was useless against him. In fact, it would merely help his plan to murder you all. You turned to look at Takumi who was assessing the situation.

"We can't see him," you stated dumbly.

"Perhaps you hit your head?" Takumi joked at your obvious statement, but then grew serious. "We'll need to move to an open area. He's riding on something, but that's about all I can see. We're at a strong disadvantage under here."

Everyone nodded and you began to run again. Bombs rained down, one nearly landing on your head. But the odd thing was… they didn't explode. One stuck to Masato's arm and he shook it spastically. You blinked. They were bombs… made of clay?

With a strangled noise you bolted ahead of Takumi until you were in a clearing, the voices of your teammates yelling behind you. You looked up.

"D-Deidara-kun…" you whispered, seeing a large clay bird with the blond haired ninja standing on top.

He brought two fingers into a one-handed seal. "Katsu!"

Masato's cry reached your ears loud and clear. The bomb that had landed on his arm had exploded. You squeezed your eyes shut.

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara yelled. "I got one! Un! Did you see? Did you see?"

"Urusei," a voice answered back. "You're messing around too much, Deidara. Just get what we came for and let's get out of here."

"Tch."

Deidara looked down at you. A part of you was hoping he would look surprised, hurt, or even happy, but instead his face remained impassive as his clay bird dove towards you. It was like your muscles had frozen – you couldn't move. Seeing him was too much. A long-lost friend that had been the one person you could trust more than anyone was standing before you in enemy attire, freely killing your friends. It hurt more than you could have ever imagined.

"[name]!" Someone yelled. You felt a heavy weight throw you to the ground.

After that everything erupted into chaos. The bird passed overhead followed by more yelling, and out of the corner of your eye you could see Hina – who excelled in both taijutsu and healing – trying to stop the bleeding of Masato's missing arm. The man that Deidara had been speaking to, you finally realized, was sitting casually in the only tree in the field watching you and your struggling teammates. Takumi must have been the one on top of you, because he was nowhere else to be seen.

Deidara was swooping down again with an expression of greatest annoyance. You felt arms wrap around you and someone murmur in your ear. But the words didn't register, because all at once something wet and sticky was dribbling down your arm, Deidara was swooping again, and you heard Takumi give a wet, shuttering cough.

You had just enough time to peek at him and realize that crimson was oozing from his mouth before he was rolled off you and something picked you up, lifting you into the sky. You had one last look at Hina trying to heal Masato, and Takumi watching you with an expression of anguish and failure, his chest open and bleeding, before your world clouded over.

And Takumi's final words reached your ears.

"_They're after __you_."

[A/N]: Thanks everyone for the reviews and faves and follows and and all that good stuff~ Sorry it took me so long to update, but here is chapter 7! And guess what? Dei-kun is in this chapter! *le gasp*

Reviews will make Deidara's art be put in a gallery... which will henceforth be blown up!


	8. I Hate You

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Blow Me Away_

_Chapter 8: I Hate You_

"…_ra are you sure she's the one…?"_

"_I was there, I…"_

"_Leader-sama won't be pleased if…"_

"…_no Danna you're always…"_

"…_because you're an idiot..."_

"_How mean! Un!..."_

"_Baka."_

Silence.

"_What does Leader-sama want with her?"_

"_It's not your place to know."_

"_Sasori no Danna doesn't know either, do you?"_

A laugh.

"_Urusei! You should be happy I convinced them to leave you in charge of her!"_

A pause.

"_Thank you._

Silence.

"_We need to keep moving. The hideout isn't too far from here."_

You stirred.

"_She's waking up. Un."_

Something pricked your arm, and their voices blurred into a dying drone.

._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Oi, wake up!" Someone lightly slapped your cheek. "We're here."

You groaned. It felt as if your eyelids weighed a hundred pounds and your body a thousand. Your arms and legs were stiff and tingly, as if you had been laying on them far too long and they fell asleep. You tried to sit up but your muscles refused to cooperate, and instead you managed – by some unknown and stupid law of physics – to simply flip yourself over and onto your face.

Someone rolled you onto your back and your stared dazedly at the ceiling, nose smarting. But... it wasn't a ceiling at all. Stalactites drooped from the rock overhead and loomed over your body; a nearly inaudible _drip drip _could be heard in the silence, and you froze when you realized just where you were.

"Why... am I in a cave?" you murmured, voice hoarse and crackly.

"You're in the Akatsuki hideout," the someone replied, and blond hair fell into your face. You blinked and found yourself gazing up into the blue eyes of Deidara. "Behave so we don't have to kill you. Un."

If your arms weren't numb and immobile you might have punched him in the face.

He pulled back and walked away, leaving you and your immovable body to lay beneath the cold, wet stalactites to be bored. Deidara had kidnapped you and you brought you to a cave? What did he want with you? Were your friends still alive?

Your eyes began to water. What if they had been killed? Or left there without any help and were dying? If that was the case then you would personally enact your revenge on Deidara. You already had a pretty high vendetta with him anyways.

But it was no use in worrying about them, you merely gave yourself more grief that way. So instead you amused yourself with fantasies of murdering Deidara, shaving off his hair, and smashing his artwork. In fact, you were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you didn't realize someone was tapping your side with their toe.

"Oi! Are you dead?"

You blinked and moved your head as best as you could. Deidara was looking mightily impatient as he dug his foot into your kidney, his usual smirk replaced with an annoyed frown. You turned your gaze back up to the ceiling and imagined one of the pointy rocks falling on him.

Your grinned.

"Why... are you smiling?"

"Because I am imagining all the different ways you could die."

Silence.

"Okay..." he backed away from you and sat on a rock. "You sure lost your marbles since I left."

His statement jerked you back to reality and a pressing weight sunk onto your chest. You had been so happy hating him that you had forgotten how much you _hated_ having to hate him. And the fact that you felt that way made you even angrier – but with yourself. Everything he said, did, and lived for was proof enough that he was an enemy and a traitor of the village; for you to want to care for him... It was disgusting. And the way he casually threw around his absence was even more revolting. It showed how much he didn't care about you, the village, or the feelings of anyone else but himself.

You refused to look at him as you spoke. "Actually, I gained a sense of light since you went traitor."

"Ho?"

"Yup. I realized how much art sucks, how much I hate blonds, how annoying explosives are, and how a certain man with the name Deidara needs to die a _very_ painful and slow death."

You ended your spiel with a spine-chilling glare that was extremely difficult to send his way, given the fact your neck wouldn't cooperate right...

"Art doesn't suck!" Deidara yelled, jumping to his feet. "Art is a bang! Especially mine!"

"I disagree," you replied, and blew a piece of hair from your face. "In fact, I think your art is the ugliest form of creativity ever to be imagined."

His eye twitched. "Do you wanna die, brat?"

"Die? But Dei-kun, you can't kill me! After all, wasn't I kidnapped for a reason?" You gave him a smug gin. "Why don't you just run along and use that 'art' of yours to blow yourself up."

You knew you were pushing his limits; art was the worst thing to talk bad about in front of Deidara, most especially if it was _his_. But you couldn't help yourself. If you were unable to hit him then the next best thing was words.

He walked towards you and grabbed you by the front of your shirt. "And to think I was keeping you alive," he growled.

An unfathomable and unexplained rage took root in you at that moment. He acted as if he had the _right _to kill you. If anyone had the right to kill anyone, wasn't it you? After all, he had blown up his teammates, stole a Forbidden Jutsu, destroyed the whole Explosion Corps, left you alone with no goodbye and no explanation, and then joined the village's greatest enemy. It would seem that you deserved to be the one making threats, not him.

You looked up at him and gritted your teeth. "How _dare _you touch me," you ground out. "How _dare _you even _think _about putting your grimy fingers on me. Let go of me... _Now_."

Deidara did no such thing. He brought you closer to him, and you could feel his breathe fan across your face. "Make me."

You spat in his eye.

Deidara growled and pulled his hand back to strike you. You closed your eyes, bracing for the impact, but it never came. You peeked through your lids to find a man holding Deidara by his wrist.

"Kakuzu!" Deidara barked. "Why'd you stop me?! She had it coming to her, un!"

The man, Kakuzu, didn't move. "I thought you said she was the only one who could stop him? And that she shouldn't be harmed?"

"Putting her in her place isn't harming her!" Deidara snapped back, chagrined.

"Leader-sama is only keeping her alive because of you," Kakuzu replied. "Because you specifically requested she not be harmed. I believe bruising her would be harming her, don't you?"

Deidara wrenched his hand from Kakuzu's grip. "Tch."

He stormed back to his original sitting place and crossed his arms over his chest. You probably should have thanked the Kind Samaritan, but the way he looked down at you when he walked by made you think otherwise, and instead you turned so you were facing away from the both of them.

"Next time he gets angry enough to hit you, I won't stop him," Kakuzu warned.

You ignored him.

"I won't _let _you stop me," Deidara grumbled. "A bruise won't kill her."

His words ignited a fire inside you, and you felt your muscles come back to life. You sprung at him with your hands extended into claws. It didn't work out as you had wished, however, because he dodged you with ease and someone grabbed you from behind and stopped you.

To be fair, you hadn't expected to hit him; your reflexes were slow from whatever they drugged you with and moving your body was like lifting a lead weight. So it didn't surprise you when he easily dodged, but it _did_ catch you off guard when someone grabbed the back of you shirt and yanked you to your knees.

"What's the matter, Dei?!" You taunted, your face contorted into a mask of rage. "A bruise won't kill you!"

Deidara laughed. "Pathetic!"

But you were beyond caring. What dignity you had left was melting into pure, unadulterated anger that consumed you like fire. "I HATE YOU!" You screamed, twisting and turning in the grip of the person behind you. "I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

You could have swore you saw Deidara flinch and that, even if it was just the tiniest bit, a flash of hurt went across his face. But it must have been your imagination, because his smirk returned and he yelled back, "Good! Hate me! Hate me with every fiber of your being! And while you're at it, cut your nails! They're disgusting!"

A laughed boomed around the room, and the grip on your shirt tightened.

"Oi, oi, oi, Deidara!" The person behind you said. "Control your pet, would ya? She damn near got ya!"

Deidara smirked and lifted his shoulders in a lazy shrug. "She's a spitfire – give her time to get her energy out and she'll be fine."

"Oho, how should we do that, I wonder?"

Deidara looked at you and licked his lips. "I wonder..."

You dug your nails into your hands. "How _dare_ you speak about me that way!" You tried to kick at your captor. "How _dare _you treat me like an animal! You have no right to touch me, to speak to me, to _breath_ near me! And to think you had the _audacity _to kidnap me after all that you've put me through! You bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I REALLY HATE YOU!"

The someone behind you gave a low whistle. "Damn, you really ticked her off!"

Deidara sighed and turned away, lifting his hand in a lazy wave as if you were some unsightly pest not worth his time. "Whatever. I did all that anyway, right or not, and I'll do a lot more in the future. You're annoying, so stop talking now before I get really ticked off. Leader-sama will be upset if I do anything rash."

"I will _not _stop talking!" Your yells echoed off the rock walls. He kept making his way to a door on the other side of the room."Jerk! Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you! I'm not done yet! Don't you want to know what the village thinks of you? Don't you want to know how disappointed the Tsuchikage is? Or how your parents won't speak of you? How the families of your teammates felt when they held the bodies of their dead children?! Don't you want to know how you're a murderer and how I'll never forgive you?! STOP IGNORING ME!"

Deidara froze. He lifted his head and turned it so you could see the side of his face and his one blue eye. Then he walked slowly towards you, his footsteps echoing off the walls and the dirt from the floor making a dusty fog. He grabbed your chin and tilted your head up. He lowered himself so that his face was just above yours.

"I'll do as I please and you'll do as I say," he whispered, voice as cold as ice. "Or you will die."

* * *

[A/N]: There are a million and one things wrong with this chapter and I get nauseous thinking about them. But I've taken so long to update I decided to post it anyway. If I were to go back and fix it all then it would take FOREVER and then you guys would never get an update. So to ease my inner pain I decided to start working on the next chapter now so it would be a (not) masterpiece when I posted it. But I will openly apologize for the sucky dialogue (which I generally work well with, so who knows what happened this time around), the skippy and broken scenes, the overuse of italics, and your strange raging that comes out of nowhere that is soon either followed by a long spiel (that sucks) or a painful thought process (that also sucks and is angsty). /rant

I have nothing further to say except I feel like dying because NaNo is exhausting me.


End file.
